lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoi Miyazaki
Aoi is very good at calculations, researching & recording observations as well as experimenting and memorizing things to be able to come up with strategies to solve just about anything that he has a problem with. He’s highly intelligent and spends most of his time studying to keep his grades up in hopes of becoming a scientist like his father, Sai Miyazaki who is already a certified scientist at the Juuban Research Center. He makes straight A’s in all of his classes while also attending computer classes regularly. Aside from being exceptionally smart, Aoi’s also an excellent swimmer, gaining such a talent from his mother who was part of her old school’s swim team in her younger days. Aoi loves and wants to make friends with others and would be very loyal to them no matter what happens between them in the future. In short, he would not turn his back on them no matter what the reason. He also has an uncanny talent for video games despite not one for playing them all the time. At the very least Aoi tries to avoids conflict, preferring not to fight nor liking the idea of fighting, thus why he keeps himself wrapped up in studying and other various projects all the time by himself. Of course, this also causes others to believe that he is too stuck up and better than everyone else because he’s so smart when that is not the case. It’s actually hard for him to find time to relax, feeling that if he takes a break, then it’s like he wasted what little time he could’ve used to study some more. Another thing is Aoi seems to have a strange, yet horrible allergic reaction to love letters that make it to where he breaks out in complete hives at just merely touching one. He’s gotten a few at some point in his life and much like fighting, he also tries to avoid touching or being around love letters. This also ties into his personal life where he feels that he just would have no time for dating and turns down any confessions of love. In truth, he’s just a very shy young boy that needs to open up a bit more. Appearance Aoi is 5’2’’ with short blue hair that stops at the base of his neck and blue eyes. Despite being a boy, he has a very feminine appearance, which causes many to mistake him for a female. His facial features are that of a bishounen or bishie for short. His cheeks and eyes are rounded and his chin is pointed. He weighs at least about 100lbs, giving him a small feminine figure. He does wear casual clothing like shorts, pants, t-shirts and sneakers but he is mostly seen wearing the Juuban Academy boys uniform most of the time. Aoi also carries reading glasses on him that he wears whenever he’s studying. He doesn’t care too much for the idea of exposing his body and tries to cover up as best he can, except with swimming since he wears swim trunks. History Aoi Miyazaki is a young who loves to make friends but does not make them easily since he tends to spend much of his time alone studying or reading books. He studies very hard on a regular basis, finishing at the top of national exams, leading his classmates to speculate that he was a superhuman and had an IQ of 300. Math and Science are his favorite subjects, aiming to be a scientist like his father. Usually calm and levelheaded, he often relied on plans and analysis, to solve the problems around him, being as intelligent as he was made it much harder as he got older to make friends, his classmates believing him to be stuck up or just need to loosen up. Aoi has always lived with his father but they were not particularly close due to his father’s busy schedule as a scientist at the Juuban Research Center. Aoi’s mother, was a doctor but divorced from his father and lives in America. At the very least, he receives a birthday card ever year but he has not seen his mother in quite a long time. He transferred to ninth grade at Juuban Municipal Academy last fall from another more prestigious school but frequently attends additional schooling in the evenings. Aoi is a studyholic much like his parents but his mother Saeka Miyazaki was a little bit more buried in the books than Sai was because all she did nonstop all day was stay at the top of her classes, national exams and studied hard to get where she is today. In fact, Saeka had two dreams, one was to become a doctor and the other a swimmer since she was part of Todai University's swim team while also taking medical courses. Her decisions came to a halt when she’d met Sai Miyazaki who was studying to become a scientist. The two of them married right after graduating college. Both of them followed their dreams though Saeka had put swimming aside and instead became a doctor in order to help people. She eventually landed a job at Jurojin Hospital. As a scientist, there were new discoveries made everyday which Sai always came home happy, wanting to tell Saeka about his day at work. They didn’t have their first and only son Aoi until a few years later. Their jobs kept them both very busy, having very little time to spend with their child but at the very least Sai tried to make up for it as best he could to spend enough time with Aoi to show that he did love him. Alas, Aoi’s parents’ marriage did not last. By the time he was eight, they’d gotten a divorce, Saeka having left Tokyo for America to practice medicine there. She managed to still keep in touch with her ex-husband and son by sending Aoi birthday cards every year as well as checking in on him to see how he’s doing, wishing him a happy birthday. But other than that, neither Sai nor Aoi really saw her at all. Ever since she left, Sai had been working even more while pushing his son to study hard in school. He’s hardly ever home anymore to spend time with Aoi but does leave a white board in the kitchen that they use to write messages on for one another since they hardly ever see each other. Now that he’s thirteen and going to a public academy, Aoi continues striving to keep his grades up since he’s been there, he’s been ranking either second or third behind two other students. He may not look it but he does take his grades very seriously and becomes annoyed when he does not place first, which makes him push himself even harder to study. Since he’s striving to become a scientist like his father, he’s been doing a lot of experimenting with different types of chemicals. Though dangerous, he hopes that the stuff he makes will better help mankind. He also does a little experimenting with food, minus the chemicals but just throws things together to see what tastes right and what doesn’t. He also has a habit of recording anything that he observes, kind of seeing people and things as part of his research to understanding everything and everyone around him. And whenever he studies or reads, he wears his reading glasses. He has a strange talent for playing video games even if he’s never played a game before but considering that Aoi’s not much of a gamer, it is rare that he is distracted by such things. Aoi’s also a great swimmer but this is something that’s not often seen by anyone since he doesn’t have any real friends of his own. But this is partly because of his cousin who is a year older than him, Ryuzaki Miyazaki, who tends to get into trouble by fighting people all the time. Due to their similar appearances, whenever Ryuzaki’s been around, immediately people mistake Aoi for him, deeming him to be one of those silent but deadly type of people, which is far from the truth. The boys are not obviously close despite being related to one another. Aoi just tends to stay to himself and inside the house studying while his father works. He wishes to have more friends but believes that probably won’t happen anytime soon with how judgmental people are. He still resides living with his father, something that isn't planning on changing any time soon and will be starting in the fall at Juuban as a tenth grader since he'd of course passed all of his classes with ease last school term and plans to continue doing it if he wants to achieve his dream in becoming a scientist like his father. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Skills Glass Chemical Vials Because Aoi is studying to become a scientist, he has a massive chemistry work station where he experiments and mixes different chemicals together in little small test tubes. Each vial does different things, most of them are liquid explosives that when thrown, they obviously explode. He has other vials that are filled with other various chemicals like sleeping gas, tear gas, etc. anything that is, in a sense lethal or semi-lethal. He is most careful not to harm himself or others with these chemicals and does majority of his experimentation at home. Since growing up and living in Tokyo, he's been aware that not everything is as it seems in this world and has been the target of strange attacks from time to time, thus why he is always packing vials on him. Aoi Gallery Aoiymiyazaki.png|Aoi wearing his glasses Aoimiyazaki1.png Trivia *Aoi Miyazaki is a male character version based off of Ami Mizuno from Sailor Moon. Also See *List of Juuban Academy Students *Juuban Academy Clubs